The Day Carly Said I Love You!, an iCarly fanfic
by Edwardcul19
Summary: A suckish, rainy morning, a kiss makes it all better! Falling into her loving embrace once more! CREDDIE ALL THE WAY! EVEN SOME SPAM TOO! PLEASE R & R


The Day Carly said I LOVE YOU!!!! Creddie all the WAY!!!!! And a little of Spam too!!!

Told by yours truly: FREDDIE!!!

TRUE LOVE!!!

"It all started on a really gloomy, sucky morning…" "AWWWW MANNNN!!! I shouted at my mom, IT'S POURING DOWN RAIN!!!! I whined." "FREDWARD BENSON, Don't whine it isn't mature, and definitely not gentlemen-like" my mom scolded at me. I pulled my clothes on, spiked my hair, and brushed my teeth. "I love my teeth." "I know it sounds weird, but I AM A DENTAL HYGIENE FREAK!" Anyway, I unlocked my front door, to our apartment, and said bye to my mom, she grabbed me and squeezed me soooo tighttt that I was turning blue!

"Are You Ready Freddie!?" "CARLY!" I jumped with glee! She came out of her loft, with Sam, ugh… anyway she came out with Sam. "I'm sorry UGH... Ok now I can say it… She came out in all her radiant beauty, her shiny dark, and sweet smelling hair (she put so much on this time, that everyone could smell it, smelled like peppermint, anyway…..) She and Sam broke the tight hug my mom had me in!" "MRS. BENSON!!! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Carly, politely shouted. "YEAH, CRAZY LET THE DORK GO!" Sam added, to my utter disgust, I really don't like her, but were still friends." "Anyway, back to Carly, Oh Carly, you're so awesome I thought, as she high-fived me and gave me a hug for winning the iWeb award!" We all, laughed as Sam told a funny joke, to my surprise Carly was sticking closer to me then usual, weird….

We trooped through the rain, (the bus was really late), and we walked in soaking wet! Ms. Briggs gave us all detention, so there we were sitting in Ms. Briggs room listening to her stupid Scottish music, "augh!" Sam screeched! "Shut up with your windpipes you old hag!" "SAMANTHA PUCKETTT!!!" she screeched! "Me and Carly, just looked at one another with funny looks." She started to blush, and I felt my self doing it to! We immediately looked down at our desks, as Sam threw a fit, and grabbed the huge globe off of one of the shelves and threw it at Ms. Briggs she ducked and it smashed into the door, and broke the glass! "SAMANTHA!" "She screamed angrily, her face really red, her nostrils flared, she looked like Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter!" She threw her bagpipes out of the way, and went to chase Sam who had ran out of the room, faster than you can say "WOW!"

There we were me and Carly, "I never called her Carls like Sam or Spence did, but I loved her, and always did." She looked at me, and giggled and I returned with a deliberately curious smile on my face! She smiled even more, "this was so weird," I thought as she got up from her desk, and took a lone chair, and swung it around so it was facing my desk! "Freddie," she began… "YES!" I Shouted! "Wow"…she laughed. "You really do like me don't you?" She said. "I have a confession to make, Freddie, all those times I let you down, and when we went to Japan, that smack across your cute, sweet face (I already forgave her for that, though it still hurt) I have kept these feelings bottled up for 8 years, since I first met you, and Sam knows."

"SAM KNOWS WHAT!?" I yelled, with a mousy, squeaky voice! I blushed a crimson red, and Carly burst out laughing. "Yeah that little fight was a setup, so we could be alone." She laughed out. Her beautiful eyes, met mine again, she moved her hands to my hands, and we got closer to each other. I hadn't noticed that we were practically nosing! She giggled, and said "I Love you Freddie!" I smiled, and said "I love you" back! It was a dream come true! She embraced like none other then before, not the usual fling hug or quickie, this was more sincere, she meant it!

She moved in for the kiss, "I was going to kiss CARLY SHAY!!! I MUST BE DREAMING" I said to myself! We locked, I felt her smooth, pina-colada smelling/tasting lips, her silky hot lips, wow, "I am kissing CARLY SHAY!" I said to my self again!

"OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM KISSING FREDDIE BENSON; THIS IS MY DREAM COME TRUE!!!" His lips are so cute, and silky, so soft, she thought as they locked together, for some time, they released, both blushing furiously a red crimson. Carly giggled, and I laughed with a funny smile on my face, we locked again, and kept on kissing until we heard Ms. Briggs unlock the door, with all the broken shards of glass. "Samantha, sit!" She angrily yelled. Sam, sat with us, Carly moved back to her own seat, and she giggled as she kissed the back of my neck, which sent chills down my spine, the good kind! Sam though disgusted, laughed out loud, and grabbed the attention of Ms. Briggs, she screamed at all of us, and sent us home with extra, extra, extra homework, more then I could handle!

Sam, kept singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G in my face that I almost took a swipe at her, she knocked my arm, away, and we all went to Carly's loft, to eat spaghetti tacos, and smoothies, "awesssommmmeee!!!" The next, day me and Carly officially went out on our first date together, and we went to this really nice Italian restaurant, "ok so it was Gallini's Pies!" "We couldn't resist! We ate so much coconut cream pie, that we thought we were going to explode, Trudy, still wanted to date Spencer, "she is creepy, but makes great pies!!!"

We decided to go out to a movie afterwards, and went to see a horror, movie, "I don't know why but it was cool, it was the sequel to Ghost Ship, yeah I watch Rated-rrrr moves…" (lol) So anyway, the ending was sad, but happy, and we left the movies, and walked around the park, it was the weekend, so we could stay out until maybe 12. Carly pulled me over to the fountain, in the park; it glistened with shimmering vibrant spouts of water! "I love you Carls, you know that!" "I said carls! Wow! Have I changed!" "I love you too, Freddybear!" We locked again. "Cute nickname, Carly!" "Who, what the"… "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FREDDDIEEE!!" She shouted as I was punched in the face, and kicked in the stomach! "FREDDDDDIIIEIEIIEE!!!!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, her makeup mingling with her tears. She tried to fend off my attacker, but to no avail he left, laughing, it was Jake, her crush from back then, he was gone, now. But I couldn't move at all! "C---aa—r-…l…y" I stuttered. "FREDDDIIEEE! Your alive!" She grabbed me, I screamed with outright pain! "!!!!" I screamed as Carly, tried to sit me up, my head was bleeding, and so was my nose and my eyes were black and bruised. My clothes were torn, and my stomach had bruises all over it! "C……a…..a……a..a..a." I slipped in and out of consciousness. All I remember was falling and hitting my head, and feeling unbelievable pains in my stomach. I woke up in Carly's arms, she had dried blood all over her dress, and hands, I tired to move, but my body wouldn't! I cried with pain and fright, I was not moving, there was a lone wheel chair, near me and Carly, and we were both surrounded by my mom, Sam, Spencer, Carly's family, her mom, dad, and granddad, they all had tears in their eyes, and couldn't look at me!

"What I shouted with a painful grimace!" "Freddie," Carly began.. She cried for a long time and kissed me publicly in front of everyone! "Freddie you w…o.n.'t be able to walk for a while, Jake pummeled you really bad." I felt tears streaming down my face, mingling with the wounds from the attack. "H..ow. l-o-n-g… I sputtered," "about 3 months." I thought to myself no walking for three months, "but hey Freddie we will all be with you every step of the way!" Everyone chorused together. Carly kissed me again, and she said "I love you," I said it again too, and we embraced while everyone except for Sam and Spencer walked out to go have a late night snack in the hospital cafeteria. "Carly?" I asked her… "Yes!?" She sounded okay, but still scared…. "Carly, what about doing iCarly?" "I mean we love doing it," I said to both her and Sam, "what about our viewers, they need to know guys, they really do!" I grimaced at them. "Okay, Freddie will tell them as soon as you get out of the hospital, which should be next week," Carly tearfully said. I flew into her arms, and we hugged each another so tightly, I didn't want to let go, didn't want anyone too see me like this! "Sam, Spencer, could you please, politely leave us for a couple moments, or maybe even go to the café, and get some food for all of us." Carly politely told them both, they gave us hugs, and left the room, Spencer closed the door….

"C…." She put her finger over my whimpering bruised lips, "Don't say another word," I started to really feel the painful, burning sensation in my throat, my eyes started to blur up, and Carly held me even closer to her, as I let out loud, painful sobs. I cried so hard, that people could here us from the hall outside, but I didn't care now, I wanted to cry, it felt good, and better with Carly. Carly wiped the tears from my bandaged bruised face, with a tissue, and held me close to her. I felt so happy and sort of tried to make a smile, but it was too painful… She laughed and cried at the same time, when she saw me try to do it. "I did too!" We just sat there the whole night; I dozed off, and woke up finding Carly, with her head on my shoulders, clutching my hand.

She woke up, scratching her head, and smiled at me. "Hey sleepy head, you dozed off, before me, how are you feeling?" I rubbed my eyes, "OUCH!" I shouted! I forgot I had two black eyes! "Better," I said. We hugged, and locked for a moment or two, and she sat me up. "Freddie, today is your first day of therapy," she told me. "You'll be better in no time!" She happily said, with a big smile! Everyone left last night she told me, but Sam and Spencer, stayed with us, and were in the café. "Wow, I thought…"

3 and a half months later…..

"CARLY!" I yelled, with joy! "What is it!?" she said as she ran into my room, and I told her I could walk again, "I wanted to surprise you Carls!" She laughed, and cried with a happy face, and we hugged, and kissed. We left the hospital happily knowing I was alive, and could walk again. Jake was arrested, and taken to juvee! Carly's parents came over, and since they were in the U.S. Military, they had connections! We had a big welcome home celebration, for me, at Carly's loft. All my friends were there and everybody just everybody was there, with me and Carly, everybody! We even did iCarly, that night, and all our viewers, sent v-mails to us expressing their sincere sympathy, and joy that I was ok and well, and could walk again!

It was about 3 in the morning, when the party ended, everybody went home, and my mom let me stay at Carly's and so did Sam we all slept at her house! We all, said goodnight, and we all fell asleep on sleeping bags, up in the iCarly studio. Carly snuggled near, me, and we cuddled, and kissed, and she said "goodnight," and I said "I love you," "I love you too!" She whispered. We smiled at each other, while Sam sang "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…." "Oh Sam… shut up already!" she laughed and sooner or later she was out of it. So there we were me and Carly alone again, just like we liked it, even though Sam was there… We woke up in each others arms, smiling, Carly helped me up, and Sam was still sleeping, snoring away as I could see it!

"Come, on how about we all have breakfast at Galinis!" Carly asked me, Sam immediately woke from her sleep, "FOOOOOOODDD!" She screamed, and ran down the stairs to wake up Spencer! We both laughed as she ran wildly down the steps to the living room. We all got dressed, Carly and me sat together, and ate the best coconut cream pie in the world!!! We came back to the loft, did some more iCarly, and sent each of our viewer's thank you cards. My mom bought me a new laptop, and Sam bought me a new bike, for Christmas. Carly, bought me something very special, a ring, a promise ring, it was gold, and a nice gold watch, she smiled as I put it on, and she had a matching ring too! She opened my gifts from her, and she shouted with glee, a gold bracelet, and a real beautiful rose, cut fresh for her! We kissed under the mistletoe, and we all stayed at Carly's for Christmas, and my mom, made special cakes, and candies for the celebration, and we all had a traditional dinner, courtesy of Spencer Shay! We all went out for New Years, and watched the countdown, "it was 2009!" I would be old enough to get my drivers license! We graduated, high school, and went on to college! Carly and me were kissing and hugging the whole way up to Seattle University!

5 years later….

"Say HAPPY ANIVERSARY!!!!" Spencer yelled, as me, Carly, and Sam, smiled with champagne glasses for the camera, at our fifth wedding anniversary, yup me and Carly are married now! Sam was engaged to Spencer, that year, and they married! My best friends brother, married my friend, it was cool I thought, as we watched them at the altar, sharing a very long kiss! I flashbacked to our wedding, and how we both cried and smiled as we said "I DO!"

A year later, Carly became pregnant, we were so excited about having children, we found out the sex of the baby, no wait "SEXES!" I was having with her, three babies, two girls, and possibly maybe even a boy! Nine months later… "FREDDIE!!! I think my water just broke!" Carly yelled to me from the living room. I ran from the kitchen and helped her up, called Sam, Spence, my mom, everybody, to the hospital. I drove as fast as I could, almost got caught speeding up to the hospital, and we checked in, "FREDDDIIEEEE!!!: She screamed with pain as she heaved heavy breaths and clenched my hands, until we got to the room, the doctors, and nurses let me stay, but I fainted at the site of our kids coming out of Carly. I all most puked, but laughed as I held them, in my arms, and nurtured them, and cried with their cries, as they played with my fingers, and touched my bristly face. Carly lay in the bed, watching me with a smile, her hair matted to her head, but otherwise none the worse for ware. We both laughed as our kids cried, and spit, and made funny noises. We held them together, as one big happy family!

5 years, later, the triplets, Carly, Sam, and Freddie Jr., went to their first day of Kindergarten! We went with them and met their new teachers, and ate lunch with them. A year later Carly was pregnant again, with a baby boy, we named him Spencer, and he was so adorable, had my eyes, her ears, and a mix of our noses, and lips! Carly and I smiled at Spence, he was so cute, Freddie took the liberty of being his leader, and Sam and Carly, both giggled at the site of their new baby brother!

20 years later….

Carly and I were now about 35, and we witnessed our first child's wedding, Carly married a very nice man, and moved to California, and always visited. A year later, Freddie Jr. married, his college sweetheart, Samantha, oddly enough our daughters name! They moved closer to us, and spent all the holidays with us. Sam of course was the rebellious one, learning from her God mother, about food, being sarcastic and just food. She married two years later, and I walked her down the aisle, as she nudged her soon to be husband in the arm, and planted a wet kiss on him when they both said "I DO." A few years later, Sam's husband, Jonah was put on military combat action! He died, in the war fighting for our country, and his body was sent home as Sam cried in my arms, and asked me "Why Daddy? Why?"

We had the somber, funeral, and he was buried, along with my mom, the same year. Sam married again, and this time, moved closer to us, and always came over for the holidays!

Many years later…

"Carly and I were still married, in love and old!!!" Lol (anyway) we had survived so many adversities, while we held together every minute of it! We survived my gruesome attack from Jake; we survived the devastating plane crash that left us amazingly alive! We survived a shipwreck, and a hurricane, and a huge earthquake, all the while embracing each other, and holding each other, till it was all over…

2 years later….

"Hey this is iCarly, "Hey guys," Carly said, "Hey" said Sam. "We will now demonstrate a perfect chain reaction with this peanut!" We both watched the successful reruns of our webcast, and couldn't believe how far we had gone. Spencer, passed away, and Sam fell with a broken heart, which she died from, we buried them together, and said our farewells, we were both 89, at the time.

Then one night changed it all! We were both watching television, and were laughing, when I got up to go to the bathroom, I collapsed, and never regained consciousness! I watched as a spirit, my beloved Carly crying silently at my funeral, and watched her pass on, into my arms when she too took her last breaths. We fell into each other's arms, looking like we were 16 again. We kissed, and hugged, and that was all that mattered, we were together again, forever, for eternal; bliss, we were together again, and that was all that mattered.

"I Love You Carly Shay."


End file.
